Celebrations
by SGAngeL
Summary: Spoilers for Intruder, full summary inside. A party after a certain event in Intruder


**Title: **Celebrations  
**Author: **SGAngeL  
**Summary: **A little celebrations for the new Lt. Colonel Sheppard  
**Spoilers: **Intruder  
**Disclaimer: **Stargate and it's characters aren't mine, this story is written soley for enjoyment ;)  
**Rating: **G  
**A/N: **This is my first Atlantis fic, and it was written for a competition that had to include something about John Sheppard's new promotion.

**"Celebrations"**

The 'Gate Room was a scene of celebration as everyone from Atlantis was packed into the room, and on the balconies. Music washed through the crowd as they all sipped drinks, danced, and talked about anything and everything. In the midst of all of this, hung a banner across the Stargate which read, "'Congrats Lt. Colonel Sheppard!"

Suddenly, the music stopped, and everyone slowly ceased their conversations.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Dr. Weir called from the balcony, and all eyes turned to her. Unlike her usual uniform, Elizabeth was wearing a pair of black pants, and a dark blue, long sleeved, button up shirt. The special occasion had called for casual wear, and for once no one was wearing their uniform.

"Thank you," She continued once she had everyone's attention. "Would _Lieutenant Colonel _Sheppard please join me up here?" Everyone burst into applause as John Sheppard made his way through the crowd and up the stairs to join Elizabeth. Also out of uniform, John was wearing blue jeans and a light blue T-shirt. He gave Elizabeth a toothy smile as he reached her side, and turned to face out over the 'Gate Room.

"None of us would be here today if it weren't for every single one of you. You've all contributed to this expedition in your own ways. I would like more than anything to repay each and every one of you for the hard work and commitment that you've shown. Unfortunately, I don't have the power to promote everyone in the armed services, otherwise I would. As for the civilians, well, I'll fight the president for a pay rise next time I'm on Earth." There were a few laughs and cheers before she continued.

"Tonight, one man gets his chance to be recognized for everything he's done here, and I think you'll all agree with me when I say that he truly deserves it. He's risked his life countless times to save us all, and this city.

"As you all know, John Sheppard has been given the position of Head of Security, and along with this new job, he has been promoted to Lt. Colonel. I'm sure you've all heard it from him though, as he's managed to bring it up in just about every conversation since the occasion."

There were more laughs, and Elizabeth looked to John by her side, and smiled at the slight flush in his cheeks from all of the praise.

"I think I'll wrap things up before we have a beet red Colonel on our hands," Dr. Weir continued once again, and she turned to face Sheppard. "John, you really do deserve this promotion, and I'm extremely proud of you, as I'm sure everyone else is here today. Congratulations."

The whole room erupted in a symphony of cheers, and a few party whistles were blown, as Elizabeth encased John in a friendly hug. After they pulled apart, the noise died down again, and the familiar voice of Dr. Rodney Mckay yelled, "Speech!" This then caused others to join in a chant.

John put his hands up in surrender, "Ok, ok." He looked around the room at all of the familiar faces of the people he'd lived with for the past year, and all of the faces of those who'd just joined them from Earth. Even the Athosians had left the mainland to join in the celebration. "To be honest, I never thought I'd make it to Captain. Actually, I was surprised to even make it past Lieutenant." Colonel Sheppard began. "So making Lt. Colonel… well, I'm astounded. The truth is though, that I wouldn't have made it without the amazing opportunity of coming here to Atlantis, or without the help of each and every one of you."

"Anyway, I'm not the greatest at this speech thing, but there is a couple of things I'd like to say. I think that without the wonderful guidance and leadership of Dr. Weir, none of this would've happened, and things around here would definitely be very different without her." His eyes caught Colonel Caldwell's who was skulking at the back of the crowd, and his smile grew wider. "And I think that we should give her a round of applause for her support, and great command of this expedition."

He clapped along with everyone as cheered for their leader. She smiled shyly, muttering a 'thank you' to him.

"Now look who's the one turning red." John laughed. "Ok, finally, _thank you_ everyone… and I uh believe I heard some talk of cake?"

Everyone laughed at and applauded for their new Head of Security as he stepped away from the balcony.

"You really do deserve this, John." Elizabeth said to him as he finished.

"Thank you. To be honest, I was a little surprised about the promotion."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You shouldn't be, I can't think of anyone else who deserves it more."

John smiled just as Dr. Zalenka appeared at his side to congratulate him.

"I'll go and check on the progress of that cake." Elizabeth smiled back at him before disappearing through the crowd.

Lt. Colonel Sheppard slowly made his way through the party, receiving congratulations wherever he went, and sharing hugs and handshakes, and sharing funny anecdotes of their adventures from the previous year.

"Maj…er… Colonel!" John turned around to see Rodney and Teyla approaching him.

"Rodney, Teyla." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Congratulations once again," Rodney extended a hand.

"Thanks." Sheppard smiled, shaking his hand.

Teyla stepped in front of him, placing a hand on each of his shoulders. "My congratulations also, Colonel Sheppard." She bowed her head.

John smiled. "Thank you, Teyla."

The group of three fell into silence, and it dawned on Sheppard that there was someone missing from the group. The others seemed to notice as well, and a dark cloud seemed to hover over them. "Ford should be here." He spoke quietly.

"Yes he should." Rodney agreed.

Teyla nodded. "We will find him, Colonel Sheppard." She reassured him.

"Colonel!" Carson interrupted them joining the group, completely unaware of the conversation that had just passed between them. "Congratulations!" He took the Lt. Colonel's hand in a hearty handshake, beaming.

"Thank you Dr. Beckett." John suddenly spotted Colonel Caldwell approaching them from behind Beckett. "Colonel Caldwell." John nodded.

"Congratulations, Colonel." Caldwell shook his hand, and just as quickly as he'd come, he disappeared again.

"'Congratulations Colonel'" Rodney said, mocking him with a roll of his eyes.

John couldn't help but laugh at Rodney's antics. He knew that Colonel Caldwell had been after his job, probably even Elizabeth's too. This only caused Sheppard to feel even more elated at his promotion and new job. He just loved the fact that this whole party was practically rubbing it in the Deadalus commander's face.

A table was carried into the middle of the room, followed by Elizabeth carrying a large cake which was set ablaze by dozens of candles.

For now, John completely forgot about the situation with their lost friend, and comrade, and, with Rodney, Teyla, and Carson by his side, he joined Elizabeth by the cake. Yet another round of applause filled the room as he bent over to blow out the candles.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! 


End file.
